Escape: The evolution of V
by OddOneVeronicaAndKat
Summary: It's been two years and V.'s ready for a revolt against a new enemy... the weapon X program. how ever V. may not be who she seems...Based more off of the Ultimate X-men comic  T for some language
1. The Great Escape

Two years since I was brought here. The people here so determined to find out who and what I was. I had seen others brought through these same doors. Some came quietly while others fought.

The ones who fought I would pray for. They would need it. I have also encountered a few good souls here. Two guards who have secretly helped those who ask or severely needed help. Then there's the one they seem to test the most. The 'Demon' as they call him but the energy he gives off says otherwise. I hope to talk to him at the next. When they study me all they can get is that I'm neither human nor mutant. I hope to keep it that way.

I here yelling and the screeching of my cell door opening I keep my head turned down. Out of the corner of my eye I see the two guards push him into the wall chest first to undo his handcuffs from behind his back before each stalking out laughing.

As I look over I see he's now just sitting in the corner rubbing his wrists with his three fingered hands. I crawl over to his side. He glances up before returning his gaze back to the ground before him.

"Hey, you alright?" Nothing. I move in front of him. "Hello? Anyone home?" I get a small smile. 'Ah so he does speak English.' "Ok, so obviously you can hear me and understand what I'm saying… so you got a name blue boy?" "X-3" "Don't give me that shit. What's your real name?" "Kurt Vagner." "Ah German accent I'm guessing? The names' Veronica, but call me V. here. Kay?" I get a nod in response. "How long you been here Kurt?" he seems to think a bit before replying: "Zirteen years." '_My God how old was he when he was brought here?_' "How old are you?" "Eighteen." '_Only five years old. Oh yeah I'm going to enjoy killing the man in charge.' _

He obviously caught the expression on my face change as he responded by asking: "Vhat's your plan and how may I be of service?" a huge grin covers my face as we quietly discuss the downfall of the human called Stryker.

The next morning played out well. The guards came for Kurt; I touched the collar key on his belt 'absorbing' a copy for later. The rest of our plan would have to wait until that night.

Today Colonel Sanders- ahem Stryker decided that we would both remain together. Perfect… until two guards decided to use Kurt as an excuse to find out what the rest of the buttons on the collar remote does. He was in so much pain I wanted to show them what hell really looked like. I walked over to the cell door trying to gain the attention of the guard holding the device.

Once close enough I kicked the remote away for once glad I had my figure my leg thin enough to fit through the bars. Then newly found pain surged through both of our bodies until we blacked out. The last thing I saw was Stryker with a stern look on his face, remote in hand.

I awoke in a room circled with guards a few steppe aside for the stout little man to step through. "Ah hello, I believe we had a bit of a problem this afternoon-" "Where is he you sonofabitch?" "Oh, X-3's just getting his punishment for the revolt. He's right up there." "Leave him the hell alone!" Kurt at the moment was yelling from the pain of the electric whips scarring his back. Each blow like a thousand nails ripping across his fur covered flesh.

"Gladly if you tell me who and what you are." They had quit. Kurt along with everyone else was staring at me waiting for a response the difference is he was scared not of pain to come if I didn't tell, but for me.

"You really want to know who I am?" I whispered slowly unsheathing the long Japanese sword from my body. "I'm V. Jat Shariff, a hemophage and I will kill you all if you don't let him go. "Impossible Ultraviolet died years ago." I spun gently slicing through every surrounding guard. Then resheathing my blade I calmly walked up to him. "How do you know?" "I killed her. So who are you!" I now held my gun behind my back. "I'm her daughter." BANG! He slumped to the ground still breathing but not for much longer.

"Now listen closely. Kurt is not a demon or anything lower than a human being. He has more compassion than any priest you've ever met." I get closer to him so I can whisper in near silence so that Kurt won't hear. "When I die, I will save a spot for him in Heaven so that we may throw pebbles at you in the deepest rotting part of Hell. And if I don't make it to the holy land I will see you there. Try to bring some better company next time."

Kurt, now free of his binds was able to teleport over to me. "Do you know the way out?" "Ja, I can get us both out of here."

A few ports later and we were outside the haunting place. We had managed to free those who were still around. A familiar black jet was out in front of the building. "Vamp!" I hear the all too familiar nickname that he'd given me over 3 years ago. "Logan. Help." The burly man rushed over to meet us in the snow covered ground. "Vamp what are you doing here and who's the elf?" I looked at Kurt to see him smiling like he was about to burst in to laughter. "This is Kurt Wagner, and it's a long story."

Once we got in the jet Logan asked one question I was hoping to avoid. "How much time do you have left?"

It's all up to you readers! Should I stop there or go to the next chapter. Please review so I can get the next one up! Flames are not really appreciated but if you must then go ahead.

Thanks-Kat


	2. Coming Home

Everyone on the jet looked at me. "Eight." "Years?" "Days." Total silence. Several emotional energies flooding the area some anger, others sorrow and pity.

No one said a word until we arrived at the mansion. Jean walked to the back of the jet where Kurt was sitting. As she passed me I could tell she tried not to give me a passing glance, but it showed on her face she was on the verge of tears.

She bent down to meet Kurt face to face. "Mr. Wagner, would you come with me? We need to stitch you up in the med wing of the school." He glanced at me I suppose to see if I trusted her. I nodded. He stood up to follow her out wincing from all of the cuts on his back.

He began losing balance I ran back and helped Jean keep him steady by putting his arm over my shoulder. He began to blush a bit. I smiled at him.

We made it to the med bay, and I helped Kurt stay steady as he got onto the sterile bed. God he looked so nervous. I can understand why though after thirteen years of hell those people put him through.

Jean was preparing needles and a dose of anesthetic for Kurt. Then Logan walked in and grabbed my wrist leaned in whispered to me. My eyes widened. "Uh Kurt, Logan needs to talk to me for a sec. I'll be right back promise." He looked unsure but nodded. "Ja, okay." I had the urge to throw myself at him and hug him so he felt more secure but alas I merely walked up and patted his shoulder.

Once Logan and I were out of the room he hugged me. "What's up with you Wolvie?" "Shut up I haven't seen ya in forever. I know I'm not the most emotional guy here, but you're like my kid, hell ya all are." "No kidding old man." We both laughed and began walking down the hall. "Speakin' of parents…." "Logan, what's going on? What are you getting at?" We turned the corner to the rec. room and there was two middle aged men playing each other on foosball.

"Damn it Spencer! You can't use your psychic crap in the game! That's cheating!" "Sorry Lassie, I can't control it…. Ooh lets play air hockey next!" "No Shawn I want to play you!" "Fine Gus, then Jewles can play the pinball machine!" "Shawn…" "Then we can trade places" "Shawn…" "Then we could-" "SHAWN!" "Yes Jewles I'm right here no need to yell. Besides you might disturb- VERONICA!" He yelled finally noticing us standing by the door. "You haven't changed a bit Dad." I said while laughing a bit.

"So Blondie, Spencer finally asked huh?" Juliet O'Hara Spencer laughed and hugged Logan. "Yes Shawn finally got the nerve. How have you been Logan?" "Can't complain; just glad your daughter's okay." "Yeah, she's a tough girl."

"Hey Mom, Dad, Uncle Gus, and Uncle Lassie. I missed you all." "We missed you too V." "Guster, are you about to cry?" "No Lassie he just has allergies." "Yeah That's it Daddy." We all laughed.

After we all talked for a while. I figured Jean was finished stitching Kurt up. So I walked back to the med bay. Sure enough he was passed out on the cot with an I.V. drip injected in his wrist. There was a note taped to the lampshade.

_Veronica, _

_Don't worry. The process was easy. He had no trouble once I gave him the anesthetic. And from one girl to another don't hide your emotions so much you never know. He looked pretty sad when you left with Logan. Anyway he's absolutely fine in fact; he should be able to have dinner with us. See you later._

_ Sincerely, Jean_

'Hopefully Uncle Lassie won't trip out.' On the back of the note were his room number and some directions. I sat on the edge of the cot and leaned over and brushed his hair away from his face. His eyes blinked open then shut tightly from the bright florescent lights. "Morning sleeping cutie." He blushed "Is zis heaven?" "Nah, it's just a school. Sorry." We both laughed. "Come on lets get you to your room." "Vas? I have a room?" "Yeah we all do. Come on." He stood up and I gently pulled the empty I.V. from his wrist.

We walked to the north wing to Kurt's room and I opened the door. "Mien Gott! Zis is vunderbar!" I just smiled and watch him 'port around exploring the room and his bathroom. He then walked back to me and hugged me tight. My heart nearly exploded. Then he did something really unexpected he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him to me returning the kiss. Then Kurt wrapped his tail around my waist. We were lost in a world of extacy. His eyes glowed with surprise as I pushed him to the wall. Wrapping my fingers in his hair. I could feel my more animalistic senses coming out of me. I started clawing at his chest and shoulders until blood was drawn. Then the smell would intoxicate me as I tried to regain control.

"Ach! Veronica… ouch." I shook my head eyes re adjusting. I looked at him small cuts and blood covering his right shoulder. "Oh Kurt I'm so sorry I couldn't keep control of myself-" He kissed me again. "Eets alvright liebchen." I was in deep that's for sure. "Here let me clean those cuts they shouldn't need stitches. It will burn a bit though." "Ja, I trust you Engel."

Once I finished. We went our separate ways to change for dinner. I walked down the grand staircase to the dining hall. All of my good friends and family minus my grandfather who was busy working in California were sitting around talking with the other students and teachers. I also saw new faces, but the one I wanted to see the most wasn't there. Then BAMF! "Holy crap!" CLICK "No uncle Lassie. It's okay. This is Kurt Wagner. He's a new student here… and he's my boyfriend."

There was complete silence. Then Jean and Ororo began clapping. Soon everyone at the table began to clap. I looked at Kurt who was blushing like mad. I leaned over and kissed him. Then Scott whistled. We both laughed. "Kurt, this is my adoptive family. Shawn and Juliet Spencer, then there's my Uncles Gus and Lassie." "Eet's a pleazure to meet you all." "Thank you and likewise to you Kurt." My mother kindly said.

Dinner went smooth until I began feeling light headed. I stood up to go splash water on my face when I lost balance. Kurt stood up in time to catch me. But that was the last thing a saw as the voices that were calling my name became slurred in my hearing.

Heh that was fun to write. Hope y'all enjoyed that chapter of Escape: The Evolution Of V. See all of ya next time! Thanks-Kat

X-Men belong to MARVEL and Shawn Spencer, Juliet O'Hara, Burton Guster, and Carlton Lassiter belong to USA network.

V: heh I never thought makin out with a giant blue elf would be so fun….

K: told you so!


	3. Lies and Unwanted Company

I felt a slight pinch in my skin. A few recognizable sounds echoed in my eardrums. I heard Logan. "Chuck she's coming to." "Fuck what happened?" "You passed out vamp. Apparently because you're dead line is coming sooner than you thought." "Shit. Has the Prof. contacted Garth?" "Yeah he got him. However Gar is busy trying to recover a few things." "Right that cure project. He almost had it finished before the explosion over there." "Yeah so the Prof. needs to talk to you about the plan until the reboot syringes get here."

The Professor rolled himself up to my bedside. "Now Veronica, Garth is sending the syringes as well as the formula so we can help you sooner. Everyone is worried about you." "Yes Professor I know. I apologize." 'God I hope Kurt's okay.' "There is no reason to apologize, you can't help this." 'And Kurt is fine, just shaken a bit.' 'Thank you Prof.' "Now I need to discuss the situation with you. The problem is that Garth said the damage could become permanent if not treated immediately. So we discussed an alternative until the items arrive. That would be for me to put you in a vegetative state for the time being."

I thought about it. About how long I would have to go without seeing Kurt's gorgeous golden orbs. Longing for the touch of his fur, and how long I'd have to wait to here him laugh. However I knew it was the only way.

"Alright professor, but please just let me have this one night with him. Then I will pack as though I'm leaving to go see Garth. Logan will drive away with me. Then Ororo can pick me up in the jet." "Why not just tell the Elf?" "No Logan I agree with her. Kurt has gone through enough torture. If he thinks she is just leaving to visit a friend then he won't feel as much emotional stress."

"Yeah, but what happens when he walks or 'ports in here, or is wounded?" "I have a special room she may stay in." "Great thanks Prof." I ran out of the room to go find Kurt.

It didn't take long to find him. He was sitting in my room looking at some photos of us on my dresser. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Why so blue fuzzy?" He turned around to face me. "Is zat supposed to be some sort of joke Liebchen?" I looked outside it was around 5:45. "Hey lets go watch the sunset over the ocean tonight." "Vreally? Zat does sound like fun engel." "Great! I'll go get some food!"

Once everything was pulled together, I went back inside to get Kurt. "Okay you can't look until I say you can!" "Fine zhen." "Annnnd Now!" I have never seen his eyes look so big! I took the time to get some French bread from the pantry, some wine, and assorted cheese and crackers….. and I made Kurt a giant sandwich.

The scenery was breathtaking. "That was so beautiful Kurt. The colors represented your eyes quite a bit love." "zpeaking of eyes…. Didn't I tell you I was color blind?" My jaw dropped. "Kurt are you serious?" silence… "Oh My God! I am so so so sorry!" Kurt then flopped back and just started laughing hysterically. "Ugh! Kurt! You're not serious are you?" "You… You actually believed zat! I'm alvays telling you about your beautiful violet eyes and you believed me vhen I said zat I vas colorblind!" I then flopped back against his chest beating on him with my fist. "Shut up!" we both laughed.

Then we kissed, and I was so lost in his gorgeous eyes they shined brighter than the full moon above us. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. Feeling the warmth between us made me want to go insane. I shook my head clear. "Kurt, wait I have to go soon." "Vas? Vhere are you going Liebchen?" "I have to go see Garth, so I can get my medicine." "I zought ze Profezzor didn't know where he was?" "Logan had Fury locate him." I quickly lied. "Ohh. Vell Vhat if I came vith you?" "No, it's okay I need to stop a few other places too." "Ohh. Ja, okay."

He looked so disappointed, like a cute little puppy I wanted to just say 'Just kidding you can come!' but, I knew that wasn't an option. "Hey I need to go pack, Logan's going to drop me off at the train station." "Okay, Vant me to port' you to your room?" "Yeah that sounds fine Kurt. Thank you." He held his arms out I walked up and wrapped my arms around his body. The usual sound of air being pushed around us, and with a BAMF! We were gone. A few seconds later, we were outside my door.

"Thanks again Kurt," I gently kissed him on the cheek. "Have a good night's rest. See you soon." I backed into my room, slowly closing the door. Sighing as it clicked shut.

"Cutting it a bit close aren't ya vamp?" "Whatever Logan, your just jealous!" I said with a smirk. "Jealous my ass! You know he's still got more than his green card right?" I spun around eyes twinkling. "Are you serious?" "Are you seriously asking me if I was serious about something like that?" 'I am going to have so much fun when I wake up. Hell I'll probably have enough time to fully plan this out!'

I walked out to the large van, saying my goodbyes and see ya soons to everyone. Most of them knew via the Proff's telepathy. I walked up to the passenger door, when he ported in front of me. He just stood there rubbing his neck unsure of what to say. I walked up to him and hugged him tight until I heard him gasp then wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him on the lips. Once I let go he moved to the side still a bit dazed. I climbed into the van shut the door, and we pulled off.

"So where ya wanna go?" "I don't know, you pick." So we just drove around the countryside for a hour or so before we met up with Storm and the jet. I would ride home with her back to the mansion that way if Kurt was still wandering around the mansion, he would just see Logan getting out of the van.

Soon Ororo and I pulled into the dock, and we took the elevator to the med bay. When I walked into the 'secret room' with the professor he filled me in on what he was going to do. Once that was over with, he put me under.

(Kurt's POV)

This was really unexpected, but I understand her concern. And I will respect her decision of leaving me behind, though I can't help but feel as though things aren't as they seem.

The last few weeks went by so slow, every time I hear a knock or the doorbell ring I practically spas out. Rushing to see if Veronica is finally back, but it doesn't seem like that's happening any time soon.

Kitty comes to my room every day once in the morning, once in the evening and occasionally in the afternoon to bring me lunch. She really is a sweet girl.

I see Logan making frequent trips to the med bay, every time I ask why he just says Herr McCoy just needs blood samples. I don't completely believe him, but Veronica trusts them so I will too.

I heard an alarm go off and Kitty literally sticks her head through my door telling me to head outside, that we are under attack. So of course I BAMF out front to see what all the commotion is about.

I notice Logan, Ororo, Scott, Jean, and quite a few other people are suited up taking fighting stances.

On the opposite side of the yard there is a man floating mid air wearing a strange helmet, a feral looking man with long blonde hair, I know him he is the one called Saber tooth. Standing next to him is a slender blue skinned woman with vibrant red hair. She looks so familiar like an image that's been pushed to the back of my mind.

The levitating man speaks, with aggression in his voice. "Where is the Fage Charles?" "She's not here Eric." The professor responds calmly. "I doubt that's hardly true." I saw Sabertooth look over the rest of us until he stopped on me nudging the blue lady, smirking. She looked at me and her eyes widened. Something was going on. Sabertooth stalked over to me and leaned over so he was in my face.

"You know who we're lookin for don't cha kid?" he grabbed my wrist and spun me around to where he had his nail like claws pressed tightly against my neck. It hurt so bad. "Magneto! He reeks of the girl!" "Good, now Charles tell me where she is!" he demanded. "Kurt, teleport now!" I had nearly forgotten I could. And with that I left him in a cloud of smoke and the scent of sulfur. I heard him growl loudly with rage, and the woman gasp with shock.

I end up porting myself in the wrong place at the wrong time. Landing on the roof on second, surrounded by an orb of metal the next. Outside I can hear the helmet man, Magneto, say to the professor; "Fine you won't tell us? Then she will come to us looking for this one. She has 72 hours, or he will suffer." I feel my stomach toss as the orb shoots away. Soon I lose consciousness.

Okay people there ya go! Three and like 1/10th of a page down! Keep up the reviews!


	4. Kidnapping and Discovering the Past

Well its frozen roads and iced shut doors here in TX. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

I woke up to the feeling of a needle exiting my arm, and Logan saying something about Magneto wanting me. I figured all that could wait, so I ran out of the med bay up the stairs because the elevator took so long I ran straight to his room, no sign of Kurt so I ran to my room, expecting him to be lying asleep on my bed. Empty.

I felt a large hand on my shoulder. "Vamp," he sighed. "The elf's been kidnapped." I turned to face him fury in my neon amethyst eyes. "Where is he?" I asked. I swear he was paler than a ghost.

Kurt's pov:

"Ugh, vhere am I?" though I wasn't really expecting an answer, couldn't really say I needed one I got one anyway. "You my friend, are in the castle of Magneto." I growled at him. Then I smirked a bit, "Vhell danke for the 'kind' hospitality, but I vreally must go." I tried to port, but the second my muscles tensed I received the very familiar, unpleasant feeling of an electric current running up my spine. "Ahgh!"

"That's right little x-man, I have personalized your cell a bit. You teleport, it shocks and the best part is that it gets stronger each and every time it goes off." I glared at Magneto, until I noticed the concerned look on the blue woman standing near him.

He began to walk past me when I stuck my arm out through the bars and dug my nails into his leg. He yelled. Sabertooth began advancing towards me until Magneto stopped him. "No, let him be. All the more fun we get to have with him once the real prize gets here." "You leave her ze hell alone!" He just kept walking and laughing.

The blue woman Mystique stayed behind. She walked up to my cage like cell and morphed so she could fit through the bars once in she went back to normal. I snarled at her baring my fangs. "Wait! Please…" "Vhat do you vant?" "Just hear me out…son"

Veronica POV:

The jet was going way too slow for my taste. I was prepared to kill if that's what it took to get him back. Which I honestly try to avoid that feeling as much as possible, but this is different. I would die for Kurt, and this time I just might.


	5. Well Past 72 Hours

Since the previous chapter was so short, and it's not like I have school tomorrow anyways… so here ya go!

"Vas?" Kurt was staring at Mystique with pure disbelief. "It's me Kurt, I lost you all those years ago." "Nien! You are not mien mozzer!" she looked at him. "You can't say there isn't a resemblance. I was forced to give you up!" "Leave me alone! You are going to help zat monster hurt or at least attempt to hurt V." "It's not going to hurt her Kurt. We just need to use her to-" "Nien don't use her at all! Just leave her be!"

"Please I want to help you. You think I want to hurt you? I hate Magneto for what he's done, but if she won't cooperate the pain will get worse and worse for both of us." He didn't have the slightest bit of emotion in his eyes. "Not to mention that if Veronica doesn't help us, seeing you hurt will hurt her. It will break her heart." Kurt looked scared now. "You don't want her to feel any pain do you? If she hears your screams it'll crush her, and you definitely don't want that do you?"

"Nien…" he whispered. His eyes blank with thoughts and imaginings. He shook his head. "Please help me mozzer, I love her so much!" she wrapped her arms around him holding his head to her shoulder. Smirking she cooed "I know angel, I know."

The jet landed a few yards from the large castle. "Now Vamp you can't just go barging in there." "And why tha hell not Logan?" "Because none of your little metal weapons are going to work here." "You don't think I know that? I'll rip Magneto apart with my bare hands if I have to!" with that she ran off Logan chasing after her. "Vamp Wait!"

Once she was inside she ran down the hall. She ran past a room where she heard whispering in …German? "Kurt?" she ran up to the cell and touched the bar when he began screaming. She could see the currents surging through his frame. "Kurt! What's happening?" "Magneto rigged zhe cell to hurt me vhen you get near. Now please you must run zey vill have heard zat." "How right you are Nightcrawler."

She spun around to see the self proclaimed king of magnetism. "Let him go now!" "I'm afraid I can't do that my dear. Oh and as long as we're all here, you probably noticed it's well past 72 hours. Such a shame, I suppose this means he will have to suffer a bit." She was about to jump him and claw his eyes out when a metal band slammed her into the wall.

"Nien! Veronica!" she grunted from loss of breath. "Leave him alone Magnet boy!" "Oh you bet I will, because it will be you who causes him to suffer. A short feeble man walked in and rested his hands on either side of her head. "Nien! Leave her alone please!" "It's too late!" "Mozzer help me! Zhey are hurting her!"

Mystique walked up to him and cupped his face in her hands. "I'm sorry baby I can't it's too late to help her now. Hemophages are natural born killers, you must kill her before she kills you. I don't want to lose you again." He was shaking his head "Nien… you promised." "And what I said is true to save her you must kill her." "I vould razzer die!" "Then just stay where you are." His jaw dropped "I zought you cared!" she got up close to his face. "I do care, and I would rather see you dead… then for you to be standing at Xavier's side." She walked away.

The metal bar disappeared, and Veronica looked up at Kurt her eyes solid black. Magneto walked up to her and whispered "Kill him." A long Japanese sword seeped through her skin and she charged towards the cell cutting straight through the bars.

He ported to the outside of the cell. "Veronica, vait eets me Kurt. You know, fuzzy elf? Engel?" She cocked her head to the side with the same emotionless expression. "V kill him." Magneto said impatiently. She looked over to him then back to her sword again charging him.

He ported them both outside. Once he was aware of his surroundings he began porting her all over the place attempting to wear her out. The eighth time or so, he fell down on his knees and hands panting. It was pouring down rain now. He saw her reflection in the puddle nearly too late. She got to slice his shoulder open before he teleported away.

He landed a few yards away clenching his teeth shut from the pain of the wound. She put her sword away only to pull out two guns. He tensed to port as a bullet hit his left side. When he landed he fell to his knees screaming in pure agony.

She raced over to him and slammed her boot into his side knocking him over so he was looking back up at her. To her surprise he was smiling up at her. "Vell I suppose zat zis is vhere it all ends for us Engel. Just know zat I love you no matter vhat." She cocked her head to the side again. He saw her eyes flicker a bit. He grinned a bit more "I know you're still in zhere heh, it's getting pretty dark isn't it liebchen?" she looked around it was early in the evening no where near the sunset. Her eyes flickered again.

"Kurt…?" he looked up at her "Hallo mien Engel, are you finally waking up?" She dropped to her knees and grabbed his hand. She let go quickly and pressed her hands against his chest. There were several popping sounds and Kurt began to yell loudly. The wounds were sealing themselves up and the bullet seeped back through his flesh.

She picked his head and held it close to her chest kissing his fore head repetedly. "I love you so much Kurt you are and always will be my angel. They stayed like that for a while when Magneto busted through the doors of the castle shooting a short metal spike at Kurt's direction, Veronica pushed him aside and it landed in the side of her stomache.

"Nien!" she fell to the side wrapping her hands around the spike she attempted to pull it out. Kurt crawled over to her side and pulled her hands back. "Nien liebchen leave it alone, it will stop zhe blood flow from exceeding its maximum." She reached up and held his face close to hers and kissed him until she drifted asleep.

Moments later Logan ran out and scooped her up in his arms. Leading Kurt to the jet.


	6. Enemies, Drunken Elves, and Betrayals

Just sayin but the more reviews I get, the bettah the story. Anyway enjoy!

He was sitting in the back of the jet holding her nearly lifeless hand in his own three fingered hand. She had received her latest dosage and her heart was beating slowly but steadily. The shard would not be removed until they were back at the mansion so they could have more help standing by.

Logan looked back at the two. Truth be told at first he was not too fond of her hanging around him considering his Weapon X programming. He truly was scared for her. However now watching the elf pray over her and hold her so close, he felt a large weight lift off his shoulders. If and when the day comes they had his blessing.

A few hours later the Black Bird descended into the hanger and the ramp folded out. Logan walked to the back when Kurt stood up and placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Vait, I can carry her." Logan shrugged. "Suit your self," he leaned in. "But if you drop her she ain't gonna be the only one with a large puncture wound." Kurt nodded, turned to Veronica and gently pulled out the I.V drip from her wrist and picked her up bridal style.

Once they made it to the medical wing he lay her down on the clean white bed and brushed her hair out of her face, stroking her jaw line as he did so. The professor rolled up to the two of them. "I'm sorry Kurt, but you can't be down here when we are working on her." Needless to say Kurt was a bit upset about this.

"Pardon me for zaying Herr Xavier, but I would feel more secure about zese people if I may at least stay. I do not want to be a pervert sir I just vant to ensure her safety." The professor was not very fond of Kurt's 'tone' "I assure you Mr. Vagner, she is in good hands, and if you don't leave I will use force." Kurt's jaw dropped he did not expect this from the 'kind hearted' professor.

Logan was listening to their discussion and decided to intervene before things got out of hand. "Hey Elf, why don't we go grab something to eat and talk a bit." Kurt looked at Logan and shrugged. "Ororo will tell us how everything goes when we get back alright kid?" Kurt then turned his head towards Storm as she smiled at him nodding sincerely. "Ja alvright."

Logan sent a look to the professor as they walked out. The two of them walked down to the garage past the cars and trucks over towards the motorcycles. "You know how to ride a bike Elf?" Kurt nodded "Ja, I've rode a couple." "Any of them survive?" They both laughed. "Ja zey made it." "Good, because I thought we could head down to the pizza parlor." "But vhat about…" "Hey easy kid it's mutant friendly, nothin's gonna happen."

Kurt rode the midnight blue Harley with black flames, while Logan rode his black Harley with red X's at the rear. They would play games with each other on the way. Advancing into a race, once they made it to the parking lot they pulled up to the curb and walked inside. Earning a few stares, even at a mutant friendly place someone like Kurt was pretty rare. They sat down next to a window so they could watch their bikes._**(1) **_

Once they ordered, they just sat around and talked about life and missions. When a tall man with an eye patch walked up to their booth and pulled up a chair. "Damn." Logan mumbled. They both began to stand up when the man spoke. "I wouldn't move if I were you two." He motioned to a few men sitting around the restaurant wearing all black each hiding a large gun under their jackets. "You move and the walls are going to get a new paint job.

They sat back down. "That's better." "What do ya want Fury?" "I just wanted to chat a bit. Nice to see you're alive and well X-3." Kurt glared at the older man. "Vish I could say ze same." Kurt felt some one bump the barrel of a gun to the back of his head. "Come on you should be great full Nicky here isn't just taking you in right now." Logan glared at fury. "You brought Dead pool?" "Well actually I stowed away, I haven't seen you in ages Logan!" Fury put his hand to his forehead. "Enough. Look Logan, you want us to leave? All we need is him and the girl." He said nodding towards Kurt.

"What girl?" Fury pulled out a rolled up piece of paper from his pocket. "Veronica Song Jat Shariff Spencer." Kurt's hand tensed up. "Ah, so you do know her. I sort of thought so." He motioned for the men hiding to come out and surround them. "Just our friend X-3 today boys." Logan stood up and put his claws up to Fury's neck. "Now you listen. They are under my protection. You so much as come a mile away from either of them and I will put an eye patch on your other eye."

Fury waved his hand in the air and the men backed off. "Fine but here's my condition. He whispered the demand into Logan's ear. An audible growl came from his throat. "You're a sick bas-" "No, no Logan. They can't know." And with that the S.H.I.E.L.D. leader and his men left the restaurant. "Come on Elf, I need a beer." "But Logan vhat did he say." "Just forget it." Kurt was nervous as hell.

After a few rounds at the local bar the two of them hitched a ride on a trailer with their motorcycles. Once they got back Logan pulled the bikes into the garage, as Kurt stumbled about. Logan just watched him in his drunken glory. "Shit I forgot you were eighteen, Charlie boy is gonna have my ass." They walked through the main entrance well more like Logan walked as he was holding Kurt steady as he rocked back and forth.

"Wait here Elf; I'm going to get you some water." Kurt nodded as best as he could manage. A few seconds after Logan left, the professor came into the corridor and froze. "Mr. Vagner! Are you drunk?" "Sure am!" Logan then re entered the room. "Shit." "Logan I demand an explanation!" "Look it's my fault, I sorta forgot how old he was." "That's no excuse! He should have told you anyway." "Look Chuck, he was probably confused because in Germany the legal age is eighteen okay?" "I don't care. He is not going anywhere near Veronica until he's sober again." "Nien, you've kept me avay from her long enough. Logan told me about ze whole hiding her in a closet joke you played on me." He slurred hiccupping at the last part.

"That was for your own good as well as hers." "Ja vell bye I'm going to go see mien engel now bye!" "You so much as go in the same room as her and I will have you taken back to Germany!" Kurt turned around to look at him. "And an old friend of yours called me tonight. It seems Mr. Nick Fury has set some high standards for the two of you." "Damn it Charlie! Leave the poor kid alone!" "I already told you it's my fault. And all you're doing is pissing him off!"

"Kurt?" a small voice was heard down the hall. "Veronica?" He walked towards the sound of her voice. She looked out from around the corner. Once she saw him she ran out and hugged him tight before pulling away to hold his face in her hands. "I'm so sorry love. I saw what was happening, but I just couldn't stop myself."_**(2)**_ "It's alvright Liebchen." He kissed her. "Kurt, have you been drinking?" she giggled. "Vell funny ztory about zat." "He was drunker than a dog. And I will not tolerate that." "Come on Professor, I'm sure he wasn't trying to." "I don't want to hear it. Veronica, you may leave now. I need to have a word with Mr. Vagner." "No if you have something to say to him then you can say it with me here."

Xavier looked over at Logan, who just stood there. "You're on your own this time Charles." "Fine. Kurt, I want you packed up and ready to go by six AM tomorrow. I will make the call and Fury will be here for you in the morning. Veronica could not believe what she was hearing. "Professor no…" "That is all. I'm done playing games."

"Nien, I vill not leave her!" He yelled pressing her tight against his chest. "Alright then you leave me no choice." The professor put his hands up to his temples. Veronica was a bit confused until she heard Kurt gasp and saw his eyes roll back in his head as he slumped to the ground. "KURT!" she yelled. "No! Stop this now!" "I'm sorry Veronica he was not cooperating." "He was trying to find a medium between the two of you! And all you did was knock him out!"

"Logan please take these and cuff him to a medical bed." Logan kneeled down and picked up Kurt and took the cuffs from the professor. "Logan no please help us." "Kid I don't have much of a choice." She grabbed Logan's arm and tried pulling it away from Kurt. Then the room spun and her vision went black. "You want me to take her to her room when I get back?" "No Logan I will call Scott to come get her." Logan growled at him. "This still ain't right Charlie." "I know but I must keep the rest of my students safe."


	7. Explanations from chapter 6

Explanations from chapter 6

1) My uncle's truck was stolen a while back and he had that thing tricked out! He got it back but it was missing most of his stuff he sits where he can see it ever since

2) A bit of a movie reference. Except it's Kurt who says it in the movie. (Duh)


	8. Escaping the Mansion

Hey People! Sooo anyways here's chapter 7!

She sat up and looked around she wasn't in her room she was sitting on a bed in the medical bay. Across the room from her she could see Kurt cuffed to a bed. She stood up and ran over to him, only to smack into a clear wall.

"What the hell? Why is he in a box?" she looked up to the ceiling for the edge. She soon noticed the problem. "Fuck it's me not him." She saw him stir in his bed. "Kurt!" she began yelling. He sat up as much as he could manage. He locked eyes with Veronica. "V? Vhy are you all ze vay over zere?" she banged her fists against the wall, "I'm trapped!"

Kurt began yanking against his chains. "I can't port!" she backed away from the wall and pulled a large black gun from her body and proceeded to fill it with bullets. She turned to a wall opposite the one facing Kurt and shot at it several times. She ducked quickly as the bullets ricocheted around the small room.

One sliced past her waist, she screamed as she collapsed into the floor curling up in a ball. Kurt had never seen her like this, so frail and delicate looking. He wanted so badly to hold her. The door to the medical lab swung open and Logan walked over to Veronica's box and walked inside. He tossed a small stuffed dragon backpack (1) at her.

Here Vamp, he set down a small box and pulled out some bandages and medical tape. Once he had wrapped her wound he walked around and picked up the small bullets. "I think it would be best if Chuck doesn't see these." He stuck them in his pocket. He leaned down to the small table and placed a bottle of water motioning for her to come over.

He leaned over closer to her. "We're getting you out of here kid, the Elf too." She jerked her eyes up at the older man. She went to hug him when he pushed her away. "Not now the walls have eyes if you know what I mean." She nodded her head understanding exactly what he meant.

Kurt didn't know what was going on. He would pull against his bonds trying to hear. Logan turned around and picked up the punk dragon back pack and handed it to her. "In the Box are a few personal items, pictures and that junk. Take only what you can't stand to live with out I already have the Elf's stuff in the jet." He picked up remaining bandages and tape and walked out of the box and over to Kurt.

Kurt growled at Logan as he approached. "Easy Elf, I just came to check your wrists. That's what I thought you keep pulling against them and they keep cutting into your flesh." Logan leaned over both cuffs and popped out one of his claws. Kurt jumped at the sudden noise.

"Relax kid. I ain't gonna hurt ya." He cut half way through a few links. "When the time comes I want you to port into Veronica's room and get the both of you to the hanger." Kurt nodded slowly trying to process what exactly was going on. Was Logan helping them, or just setting them up? "Good. Now remember let them get you first. Resist if you want, hell give 'em a damn show if you feel up to it. Just make sure you think it through. I don't want you to risk either of your lives."

Logan froze listening. "Looks like it's about show time, Fury's here." He took one last look at the two of them and walked out.

In the hall way Nick Fury was waiting patiently with his men. "He ready Logan?" Fury smirked. "Doesn't really matter now does it Fury?" he just laughed in response. Logan pushed his way past the group of men and continued down to the hanger.

The men burst through the door and surrounded Kurt. "Take him down boys." Two men grabbed Kurt's wrists and tied them behind his back, while a third man was testing a syringe with some odd looking pale green liquid in it. Kurt's eyes widened and he began fighting back.

Kurt used his tail to whip the needle away before kicking the man in the gut. Then he ported around the room landing several kicks to others before finally teleporting into the box Veronica was standing in. The soldiers began shooting through the now open door making bullets fly all around the small room.

Veronica buried her head in Kurt's chest shrieking from fear. He felt moisture on his fur knowing she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her ridged frame and teleported out with a "BAMF!"

They were met by Logan Ororo and a few of their friends in the jet. Fury and his men ran into the room and began shooting at the jet as the door closed and they prepared for take off. "Vhere are ve going to go?" "California, her parents are there waiting." Logan yelled back to Kurt who was still embracing Veronica like his life depended on it. Kurt turned his head down towards Veronica.

"Engel did you hear zat? Ve are going to see zat inzane family of yours." Not hearing a reply he pulled back from her a little. She was passed out and bleeding pretty badly. Apparently she was hit when they were closing the door to the jet. "Nien! Ororo Herr McCoy! Help bitte!" The two older mutants ran over to see what had happened.

"Oh my!" Ororo gasped. Veronica had been shot near her collar bone. Hank gently took her from Kurt and laid her on the small cot. After around an hour of careful process they remove the bullet and stitch her neck up. He walks over to a very distraught Kurt and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Easy Kurt, she's going to be just fine." He smiled at the younger mutant.

"Danke." He stood up and picked Veronica up off the blood stained mat and placed her on the larger clean bed substitute. Crawling up on top with her. After two hours or so of sleep, Veronica began to stir. She opened her eyes shivering from the slight breeze coming from the vents. Kurt felt this and got up and began looking through the cabinets for a blanket. Once he found one he wrapped her up tightly in the crimson fleece. Curling up next to here pulling her close with his arms.

Kurt wrapped his tail around her waist careful not to damage the wrapping that was replaced. They slept like that for the rest of the ride.

Meanwhile…..

"Damnit! We were so close!" "At least we hit her Sir." "Yes but now they are headed to who knows where." "Look at it this way Mr. Fury, if they do break the deal, we will be the first to know." "True, it would have helped if you hit her in her gut, because for all we know the deal may already be broken. And if not at least the possibility of them having a child would be lowered if not completely prevented."

Meanwhile Elsewhere….

"How far along is Wanda, Pietro?" "She's nearly ready to pop! How did you manage to speed up the process?" "Well my son along with the DNA of Nightcrawler, I also injected her with a new formula I have invented." "I think you should know that I have located their destination, Santa Barbra California."

1) i really have a backpack like this... AND I LOOOOVE IT!


	9. Moving In and a Gift

Hey! OddOneVeronicaAndKat here! Just thought it would be nice if I were to post this tonight instead of tomorrow, but no worries! I will still post at least one chappie tomorrow! So here ya go!

The jet descended in a large back yard. Logan activated the invisibility shield and walked back to the cargo area picking up the boxes he had gathered from the two teen's rooms. The other kids who had wanted to help their friends also walked back and grabbed a few things. "Thank you Rogue, Kitty, and Evan. I'm sure they really appreciate this." Ororo said kindly smiling.

Ororo walked to the back where the young lovers were sleeping peacefully. She gently shook Kurt awake. "Kurt. Kurt, wake up." He blinked wearily lifting his head as gentle as possible so as to not disturb his companion. "We're here. Would you like me to get Logan to carry her inside?"

He shook his head calmly, "Nien, I can carry her Frau Monroe. Danke." Ororo nodded and walked out to give them some privacy.

"Veronica, Engel ve are home." He kissed her forehead gently. "Hmm?" she slowly sat up looked around before falling back on top of Kurt. "Ugh I don't want to get up!" She said nuzzling her face into his neck. "I like this, being here with you." He laughed "I know Liebchen, but ve need to go see your parents." She groaned again. "Maybe ve can do zis again tonight?" "Yeah right if my Uncle Lassie is here we'll be lucky if we get to make eye contact!" they both laughed at this fact.

He lifted her head off of his shoulder and placed it onto the pillow. He stood up from the cot and stretched a bit. "Do you know how sexy you look right now?" She asked as he was pulling his arms across his chest whilst stretching his stomach where his abs were quite easily exposed. Kurt blushed a shade of plum before replying, "Vell zat's nozzing compared to how beautiful you look any time I see you." She blushed, turning away from him.

The next thing she knew he was wrapping the blankets back around her slender frame before gently picking her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck nuzzling back into her comfort spot. He carefully walked down the ramp once he was down he enjoyed the feeling of the lukewarm grass between his two toes.

Her family parted at the door way as Mrs. Spencer led him to the couch. Kurt attempted to lie her down but as he leaned over her grip on his neck tightened. So he sat cross legged on the floor leaning his back into an ottoman cradling her as the adults and other teens took a seat in the chairs or other various areas on the floor in the living room.

"So how was your trip Kurt?" Shawn asked. "Sehr gut Herr Spencer Danke." "Please call me Shawn. That's Mr. Spencer!" He yelled pointing dramatically at an older man. The older man walked over to Kurt and the now sleeping Veronica. "Hi, I'm Henry, Veronica's Grandfather." He reached out to shake Kurt's hand. After a second of balancing Veronica with one hand he gladly complied. "Plezure to meet you Sir."

Shawn then turned to face Logan. "So what are the chances I can fly that baby?" 'SNIKT!' Logan popped his claws out. "Right so rain check then." Kurt then realized something. "Vait, Herr Logan vas are ze rest of you going to do? If you go back, zehn zere is no doubt zat Herr Xavier will have you all arrested." Logan smirked at the blue boy. "You're pretty quick kid. First of all if we do go back, we will have statements of abuse from three cops and a psychic detective. Not to mention I caught last nights conversation on tape for evidence. And last but not least, 'Ro and I bought a house down the road."

That's when Ororo spoke up. "Also, Rogue, Kitty, Evan, we know your families haven't been the most supportive, so Logan and I persuaded them to allow us to adopt you." The three teens looked up at them. "Ah you serious?" Rogue asked. "Sure am punkin." They all got up and hugged their new parents.

Kurt yawned widely. "Kurt why don't you come with me and I'll take you to your room so the two of you can get some rest." Juliet said. Kurt drowsily nodded and stood up with help from Gus and Henry. "Danke mien frunden." He said yawning again. Kurt then followed Juliet to a large bed room in the back of the house.

"Here we are, I hope the two of you enjoy it." It was a simple room it had two dressers, a mirror and a queen sized bed. "Zis is vunderbar. Danke I know ve vill." "It was Veronica's old room we had it remodeled." She smiled at him almost motherly. "Well I'll let you two rest now, and I'll keep the boys quiet." "Danke Ma'am." And with that she left.

"You're letting them sleep together?" yelled Lassiter. "Relax Lassie! They won't do anything, after all it's not like she can-" "Shawn!" "Right, sorry." A few moments passed and other topics had come and gone. "Wait! Wasn't there a lamp there earlier?" Shawn pointed out. Juliet began to speak when "You know Spencer; I actually think you're right!" Lassie agreed.

Logan sniffed the air. "Damn it! Get to the kids! Now!" the adults ran down the hall and Logan kicked open the door. Kurt was knocked out on the floor and Veronica was being pinned to the wall by Mystique who had a knife in one hand resting against Veronica's stomach. 'SNIKT!' "Mystique you better let her go before I shred ya." Lassie pulled his gun out and shot her in the shoulder causing her to scream in pain.

Mystique dropped her knife and turned into a raven and flew out the window. Veronica dropped to her knees weakly. From the other side of the room a groan was heard as Kurt began to wake up. He looked around quickly before jumping over the bed to Veronica.

Kurt wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He wiped her tears away from her face with his thumbs. "It's alvright Engel. She's gone. I von't let her hurt you." He rocked her back and forth. After she calmed down he sat her down on the bed and walked over to one of her boxes and pulled out her soft bristled brushes. Kurt sat behind her and gently pulled the brush through her long vibrant violet hair.

The adults slowly left the room walking back into the living room when the doorbell rang out. "Really Shawn you got the theme from Mario as your doorbell?" "Yeah Gus, and the best part is that it changes every time you ring it!" Logan walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was a teenaged girl with shoulder length black hair that had red streaks.

"Wanda? What are you doing here? If this has anything to do with-" "Just listen yeah it has a lot to do with everyone, My Dad, Kurt, and Veronica." He growled. The basket she was holding cooed. Logan's eye's widened. "Get in here now." She walked inside of the house and sat in the chair across from everyone. Wanda put the basket down on the floor and pulled out a wriggling bundle.

She held it tight against her before slowly pulling down the makeshift hood. Logan stood up and yelled loudly, "ELF!" Kurt ported into the living room. "Vanda vas are you doing here?" he then noticed what she was holding. "MIEN GOTT!" he yelled. Veronica ran into the room sword drawn. "What's wrong?" she then saw Wanda and the bundle. "KUUUURT!" "Vait liebchen I don't know! I never-" "Stop everyone. Listen, this isn't what it looks like."

She completely unwrapped the wriggling baby. It looked exactly like Kurt other than the fact the baby had five fingers instead of three and her legs looked more human like. "Now let me tell you what happened. My father being the moron he is took some of Kurt's DNA and mixed it with some pregnancy crap he invented and injected me with it three weeks later, here she is!" "But how did he-" Wanda put her hand up "I honestly don't know, and I would rather not know."

The room was silent everyone was watching the little girl look around. Veronica spoke up "How old is she?" "She was born two days ago. However in reality she is almost three." Everyone just sat there with their mouths gaping open. "Which brings us to the next topic, look no offence to the two of you, but me taking care of this baby. Letting my father raise her so she learns to hate her own father. That's just wrong. I won't do that. I want you to take her. I mean she's not really mine anyway so what's the harm?"

Kurt looked at Veronica nervously. "It's up to you Engel, vhat do you vant to do?" Wanda walked over to Veronica and placed the toddler in her arms. "Sad we missed getting to see her take her first steps." She looked back at Kurt. "Love, I think we have a lot of work to do." Kurt smiled at her. Wanda walked up to them and hugged their necks. "I know you two will be good parents." With that the Scarlet Witch left.

Okay there you go! Gosh my arms are Killin meh! See you later for the next chapter! Bye!


	10. Children and Assassins

Hello People of Fanfiction! Welcome back! Anyway here's the next chapter!

It had been three months since they moved in, since they were blessed by adopting Wanda's baby. They let her name the little girl, Tahlia was the chosen name. Tahlia Josephine Wagner. Wagner because it was Kurt's child, though he hoped that soon Veronica could be officially named Tahlia's mother.

Though at times Tahlia, didn't agree with her father's visions and dreams. "T.J, come on please? I just want to spend time with you." "No! I don't want to go to the mall." The little angel Wanda had delivered for the couple was now a teenager. Luckily she was now aging more naturally. Instead of the usual three years a week.

"Why not? You go with your aunt Kitty and Rogue all the time." The young blossoming girl turned on her heel to stare the pleading older girl in the face. "Maybe that's because they aren't constantly bugging me about bonding, and oh yeah… THEY AREN'T TRYING TO GET IN MY DAD'S-" "Tahlia Josephine Vagner! Vhat ever gave you zat idea? Your Mozz-" "Ugh! She is NOT my Mom! I'm going to the mall with Auntie Rogue."

Veronica twinged with pain. Kurt noticed this. "Nien, you vill go vith your Mozzer, or-" Veronica placed her hand on his shoulder. "No Kurt, she can go." He looked down at her. "Engel, I don't vant to see you hurting like zis." "Kurti, she comes first. She's your daughter." She smiled up at him. He turned back around to his daughter. "Fine you can go," he walked over to her. "But please at least zink about giving her a chance." She nodded and ported to the car where Rogue and Kitty were sitting.

Kurt walked back to Veronica and hugged her tight against his chest. "Do not vorry mein Leibchen. She vill varm up to you." She leaned up to kiss his left ear. "I know, I just wish she would let me hold her again." A tear ran down her face. "Shh I know. Amazing zat vas only a few monzs ago."

A few hours later Veronica was passed out in their bed dreaming peacefully. Kurt was however waiting for his Tahlia to get home. They had a few important matters to discuss. At around three thirty in the afternoon he heard a car honking outside. Kurt quickly ported outside and walked up to the driver window. "Rogue, Kitty, Tahlia, I need to talk to ze zree of you along vith Evan." "Sure Kurt hop in Evan wanted to go so he's asleep in the back." Kurt ported into the back seat of the purple Honda Element. "Evan vake up ve need to talk." "Huh, What?" "Calm down porcupine it's just Kurt."

So they sat in the small van and talked. "What? No I don't want you to marry that whore!" Kitty ,Rogue ,and Evan's jaw dropped. "Why not Tahlia? You told us you two were like, getting along great. She helped raise you." "Why would you say somethin lahke that Teej?" "Well I lied kay? I researched her backround and do you know who her real mother is? She was an assassin! For all we know Miss. Perfect could be sneaking out at night just to kill people!"

Kurt looked at his fourteen year old girl and sighed. "Tahlia I haven't been completely honest eizzer leibling." He pulled back some fur on his left hand. You could plainly see a scar that shaped into a letter and a number. "What's X3? Who did that to you Daddy?" Kurt teleported inside and grabbed a laptop. He came back to the van and placed it on her lap. "Go ahead, search it."

She typed in the strange combination and hit enter. Several articles popped up about mystery murders, and secret government assassins. Each of which were branded with the letter X and a number. She found a site called 'Weapons of mass destruction '(1) there were several archives containing images and information on each of the subjects. She went to the sites archive and went down to the W's sure enough his picture popped up. A tear ran down her cheek as she clicked the image a large screen expanded.

"Kurt Wagner, AKA Nightcrawler Classification- Mutant. ID Number: X3 age found 5yrs Country of origin- Germany. Fast metabolism. Highly trained assassin. Main weapon is a set of twin swords. Highly agile and dangerous. Appearance- Demonic, blue skin with a short layer of fur. Hands and feet are tridactyl prehensile tail eye color- gold no visible irises fangs pointed ears. Powers- Teleportation, invisibility in shadows, can stick to walls and use tail to grip and hang from objects as well as use weapons. Information based on DNA- Biological Mother is Raven Darkholm AKA Mystique. Former agent MIA/AWOL for several years. Biological Father is unknown. End of Transmission…"

She looked away from the screen. "Now search for Veronica." She went back to the archives and typed her wannabe mother's name. Sure enough similar results appeared on the screen.

"Veronica Song Jat Shariff Spencer, AKA Neon Angel. Classification- unknown ID Number 4256 (2) age found 14yrs. Country of origin America. Highly trained assassin. Main weapons guns and swords. Highly skilled martial/combat artist dangerous and usually armed. Other talents- Trans dimensional weapon storage. Appearance- pale porcelain skin, neon purple hair, slender figure, eye color- neon violet, can shift colors of eyes and hair. Clothing placed against skin will shift color when willed. Information based on DNA- Biological Mother- Violet Song Jat Shariff TERMINATED by Colonel William Stryker. Biological Father- Unknown. Classification now found- Hemophage. Side note- Last of Existance. End Transmission…"

Tahlia sat still before closing the laptop and curling up into her father's embrace. "How could she go on? I would die if you were gone. I –I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He sighed. "Ja, she has been through a lot more zhen I have leibling. She saved mein life. On more zhen one account. She has put her life in danger for everyone she has ever known at least vonce."

She couldn't listen to another word. "I'm going to get ready for dinner." And she teleported away. "Kurt ah honestly don't know what ta say. Ah mean I knew they found y'all out in the middle of nowheah, but I had no ideah they found yah holdin on to the last inch of life ya had." She embraced the blue mutant in a gentle hug. "Ja, I vould have died zat day. Eizer zey vould have killed me or I vould have ended it all zat night. But it seems fate had ozzer plans."

A scream sounded from TJ's room and Veronica ran inside guns drawn. Though it seemed that all the intruder was interested in was V's stomach which looked like it was going to burst at any second. "So, Miss Jat Sheriff, expecting soon are we?" "Yes Fury, Very soon. What's it to you?" he got really close to Veronica. "Nothing anymore." He stepped back. Veronica dropped to her knees a knife in her stomach. She was gasping for air and blood was pooling around her. She screamed "Nooo!" as she clutched the knife handle. "Fury drew his gun and shot her." She quit screaming and fell limp. (3)

Fury evacuated through the window. Everyone in the house as well as the rest of the family ran into the room to see Tahlia crying kneeled beside Veronica. Logan walked towards the window and looked around before shutting the blinds.

"They're gone Vamp you can get up now." She smiled and opened her eyes. She stood up and walked to the trash can unhooking something from behind her before letting the oversized baby bump drop into the waste basket. Well that was fun. She ran over to Tahlia. "You alright TJ?" "How did you do that?" "Logan told me Fury's condition which was that Kurt and I couldn't have a baby together." Tahlia looked a little nervous. "It's okay Teej, you are safe." (3)

Kurt walked over to Veronica and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Truth be told Hemophages can't even get pregnant. The only reason I lived is because my mother was pregnant with me before she caught the virus. I almost died, but I had already inherited the virus. She never met me though I was automatically taken away." The room was still.

Later that night…

Kurt cleared his throat "I have an announcement to make." He stood up and walked over to Veronica's seat and gently pulled it away from the table. "Veronica," he said kneeling. "Vould you marry me?" she choked up for a second a tear fell from her face before she froze. "Kurt, I-I don't know what to say. I love you so much and I want to be with you-" Tahlia ported over to her and grabbed Veronica's hand. "Please be my mother. I really do like you." Veronica looked back at Kurt and took his hand in hers. "I would be honored to be your wife."

Yelling and chatter was heard throughout the dining room. Everyone was excited and cheerful even Logan smirked a bit and said to him self "Well it's about damn time."

That night they curled up as close as they could staying warm as the snow fell outside. Little did they know… they were being watched.

Idk if this is a real site please don't try to look it up. I don't own it and am not responsible for viruses ect.

If you own a flip phone or have letters set up like one if you decode the numbers they should spell HALO.

Yes I did notice there were two paragraphs labeled (3) this is a refrence to a movie called "Taking Lives" staring Halle Bery. BEST MOVIE ENDING EVAH!


	11. Grand Mothers, Mothers, and a Decision

**_Hey people! Here's chapter 10! Yay! can't believe I made it this far!_**

**_Before I begin I would like to thank my dear friend Frankandjoe3 for reading and reviewing. You Rock! *Whole Audience Claps and Gives Standing Ovation*_**

The wedding was beautiful but simple. Veronica wore a long flowing white dress with blue velvet swirls rising up around her bust. She only carried a single blue rose her white veil caused her violet hair to look a whole shade lighter.

Kurt stood at the alter his mouth was hanging open. He couldn't believe that was the same girl he had proposed to only a few weeks ago. She walked down the long walkway gracefully in pace to the song they had chosen; From This Moment on by Shania Twain. (1) Once she reached the small step the music slowed to a stop.

After a few moments of "I do's" and the placement of rings the two shared their first kiss as a married couple. "Ah can not behlieve ahm cryin." Rogue said. Remy pulled her close to himself. He had arrived two nights ago. Apparently he and Veronica had a thing going a while back. Kurt's first reaction was to punch him in the face, especially when Remy began flirting with his Fiancé.

* * *

That night they had the whole house to themselves. Her family stayed at the hotel down the road. The newlyweds were currently cuddled up on the couch. "So Engel vhat should ve do tonight?" "Are you seriously asking me that question baby?" Kurt wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her close to him before kissing her passionately then held her close as they deepened the kiss. Veronica wraps her arms around his neck and slowly made him lie back on the couch crawling on top of him.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear; "Maybe we should go somewhere more comfortable love?" Kurt blushes a deep purple before replying "Ja liebchen. Before I can't control mien self anymore." BAMF

^_^_ ********************************Nothing to see here children!********************************* _^_^

The next morning Veronica woke up in their bed embraced in his arms. Kurt slowly opened his eyes to gently gaze back at hers. "Guten morgen liebchen. How did you sleep?" "Great baby. What about you?" "Are you kidding vith an engel like you? I couldn't have slept better if I vas dea-" "Don't you dare say that." "heh ja bad idea. Sorry Engel." He looked at her lovingly and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go make you breakfast alvright?" "Kurt, you don't have to-" "Shhh it's fine. It's my turn to take care of you now. Okay?" "Fine. Just don't mess up my mom's kitchen." With a mock salute he ported away with a towel wrapped around his waist.

It wasn't two minutes later she heard a scream and a gun go off. Veronica threw her robe around her and ran into the kitchen as fast as she could. "Kurt? What did you do?" She was grabbed from behind. "Shh! Zhere's some crazy voman in zhe kitchen! I ported in and she shot at me!" Veronica kissed his cheek gently pulled out one of her guns and held his hand leading him into the kitchen. "Hello? Anyone here?" "Veronica? Is that you?"

"Nanna!" She ran into the older woman's arms. "Don't be too loud dear there's someone in here." "Nanna that was Kurt. Kurt you can come out now it's okay." "Not until zhe guns are gone!" "Put your gun away Nanna. He won't hurt you." The older woman slowly put away her weapon. "Okay their gone. Come on out." The young man looked out from behind the corner and stepped out cautiously. "Hallo." "Nanna this is Kurt Vagner…my husband."

The stern gaze on the woman immediately softened to a smaile. "So you're the young man who has fallen for my granddaughter." "Heh ja. She's an Engel." The woman ran up to him and surrounded him into a hug. "I apologize for shooting at you before." "Nien it's alvright." "Why don't the two of you go get dressed and I'll make breakfast." "Thanks Nanna." The two changed and the three of them sat around the table that morning as the older woman tried to catch up with what had happened within the past few months.

* * *

A few hours later the front door swung open and the rest of the family walked in and froze. "Mom?" "Good morning Shawn." "Hello Ms. Spencer." "Hello Gus. I take it Henry didn't tell you all I was coming." "Sorry. I had to work." She then spotted the blue teen walking in through the door. "Oh this must be Tahlia! Come here sweetie!" Tahlia walked up to the woman and smiled. "Hi." "My my what a beautiful smile you have dear." She stood up and pulled her into a hug.

Later everyone sat around the dining room table playing Monopoly. "Ha! You owe me two hundred dollars Lassie!" "Dammit Spencer you're cheating!" "How do you cheat at monopoly Uncle Lassie?" Just as he was about to answer the front door slammed open and a tall slender woman with purple hair wearing dark shades and a strange suit that changed from white to blood red in a matter of seconds walked in with two guns drawn. "I'm here for my Daughter."

Veronica stood slowly and walked towards the woman. "Who are you?" "I'm Violet Song Jat Sharrif, I'm your mother." "No your not! My mother was killed years ago!" "I was brought back." A tall man walked in wearing sun glasses. "I believe you know Garth." "Hey kid." "Garth you said yourself she was dead. What is she doing here?" "I found a new formula it helped recharge her life force in a way. She won't give out after twelve years like she used to. Like you do Veronica."

"She's a fage too? Why didn't you tell me?" "I needed to get you here first." "That's what saved you then. I thought I had lost you forever." "If we can get her to the van I can start the recharge." "And what if I refuse?" "Come on honey? Don't you want to live without the fear of just falling over dead?" She grabbed Veronica's wrist harshly earning a growl from Kurt. BAMF he ported behind Veronica and wrapped his arms around her tight. "Nien. If she doesn't want what you're offering zhen she doesn't have to go zhrough vith it." Violet pointed her gun at his head and he snarled. "No Mother. He's my husband." She lowered her gun. "Recently I suppose. I can still smell the pheromones." Both blushed deeply. "None the less this will be better for you." Veronica tried to pull away from her. "Don't you want to have children?"

Veronica froze. "Wha-what do you mean?" "This formula also allows Fages to get pregnant the same way humans do." "Kurt….Tahlia could have a sibling…." "Nien. Think about it first liebchen. Don't just jump into all of zhis." He looked deep into her eyes. "I vill love you no matter vhat. Nozzing, not even being unable to carry a child could change zhat." She kissed him deeply before answering: "Let me think about it. Don't force me to change mom." "No. I-I don't want to lose you again…but I'm not going to make you do anything."

_**So should she get the transition done? Or should she stay the way she is? Your choice audience!**_

1) This is what played at my mom and step dad's wedding. RIP Daddy.


	12. The Wrong Choice, and The Visitor

Hey finally slowly getting back into writing again. Sorry for the super long wait I've been busy with sophomore year at high school and traveling and the like. I'll try to update more this summer and hopefully my Jr. year won't be quite so harsh. Anyways onto the real reason you're here!

**Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING because Marvel always gets all the cool shit. I do however own Veronica weather she likes it or not. You are just one of my many sides who think they own me! Hahahaha I THINK NOT! Just out of the top of my head shouldn't they be paying us for using their characters in all of these awesome and sometimes pretty fucked up scenarios? It's like we give them a workout program for free! Anyway back to the story!**

It had been about two weeks and Veronica currently was sitting on the window seat in her and Kurt's room. BAMF Kurt walked up and kneeled next to her wrapping his arms gently around her, but securely. "Liebling, I'm vorried about you. You've been locked in here for zhe past week." She looked up into his golden eyes and sighed, "I'm fine angel, I've just been thinking." "I know," he gently kissed her forehead. "You shouldn't change. No one vill be disappointed vith you; I love you how you are. I don't vant you to change to please me-" "This isn't just for you Kurt, I want to be able to carry a life in me, I want to be able to give life." "Engel, you give life to Tahlia and I every day" "Kurt you know I love you both so much I would do anything for the two of you. I would die-" "Nien don't you ever say zhat." He looked at her sternly, holding his hand gently to her cheek while his thumb traced her eyebrow. "I vant you to be happy liebchen, but I don't vant to take a big risk like zhis." "It's not you taking the risk. I want to do this. I'm going to go tell them my decision." She stood up and walked towards the door only to have him port in front of her. "Kurt, I'm through discussing this." He wrapped his arms around her tight holding her close. "I know you aren't going to listen to me." He leaned down and whispered into her ear; "Just please, please be careful. Ich lieb dich engel." He slowly let her go and held her hand as they walked into the living room where her family and mother were discussing possibilities of the procedure.

"I'm going through with it." The room got still and her adoptive mother sobbed quietly. "What's wrong? Don't you want another grand child?" Shawn held Juliet close and gently looked at his adopted daughter. "Honey, there's a good chance….." he sighed deeply. "There's a good chance you won't make the treatment." She felt Kurt's grip tighten. Violet walked up to her and grabbed her other hand. "It'll be okay, you'll be fine."

Veronica slowly let go of Kurt's hand and followed her mother out to the large semi turned lab and crawled onto the sterile table. Garth walked up and placed an IV into her arm. "Just relax Ronnie, it'll all be over soon." He ruffled her hair and started getting syringes ready. "How long will this take?" "Shouldn't take but a few hours or possibly a couple of days, it all depends on the reaction your body has to the formula." "Okay. I'm ready." He gently injected the first set. She screamed in pain as the chemicals attacked her insides.

Kurt's POV:

I didn't want to let her go. I just had this feeling that this wasn't right. Not that I thought they would try to hurt Veronica, just that I felt scared. Finally the moment came and she let go of me. I kept thinking about what her father said, and that if she didn't react well to the chemicals, she could die. I wanted to chase after her. I wanted to take her away until she realized how ridiculous this whole thing really is. As she walked away my heart ached. She was only in there for about five minutes when I heard her scream. I ported outside to see her mother waiting outside of the truck. "Easy blue. It's only part of the pain she'll go through. It'll get better though." She talking directly to me seemed very foreign, but I wanted to impress her just as much if not more than veronica's adoptive family. "Ja, I just vish I could be in zhere vith her. I would gladly take her place." "Huh you are the first human I've ever met with so much compassion for us fages, but I can understand being that you've obviously had your own prejudices against you." She motioned toward my nearly invisible scars on my shoulder. "Ja. But zhat's not vhy. I love her vith all mien heart. I vould do anyzhing for her und mien daughter."

"You're a pretty cool kid blue. Just don't make the mistake of crossing her or hurting her." "Nien never. I vould razzher die." She smirked at this. "Good boy." She ruffled his hair and walked into the truck. Veronica's screams echoing through the open space of the door. He could see her thrashing around and arching her back rigidly out of pain. "Nien! Somezhing's vrong." He ported inside the Lab and held her close. "Vhat's vrong vith her?" "Her body is rejecting the formula." "Vhat does zhat mean?" Violet put a hand on his shoulder and looked down and away from him. "She's dying Blue." "Nien! I-I von't let her!" He looked around frantically and found some of the needles like what had saved her before. "Vas about zhese? Zhey vorked before." "Those won't help her at this state. We have to wait until she's completely gone, and even then the odds aren't very good." "Vell ve have to try! I von't lose her!" Veronica continued to thrash around grasping Kurt's hand tightly until she finally gave in to the darkness that clouded her vision and mind.

"Okay let's try this." He injected the needle into her arm and watched all of the monitors closely, waiting for any sign of life at all. They all stared for what seemed like an hour. "It's been thirty minutes. She's not coming back. Sorry Kurt." "Nien… she's…. she's vreally gone…." Violet pulled him into a motherly hug. "I'm sorry Blue. I shouldn't have let her do this. Dammit I'm such a freaking moron." "Nien, you vere just trying to help her." He sighed deeply. "I'll go tell zhe ozzers." Violet stopped him. "No I will, you stay here with her. I know you want some time just lean out and tell me when you're ready for the others to come in. Come on Garth." The two walked out of the large cabin and shut the door behind them. Kurt let his emotions flow out all at once. "Vhy didn't you listen to me! You could be alive right now! I didn't vant you to change! Ever!" he started crying over her, lying his head down on her shoulder pulling her close. "I love you so much. I don't vant you to go! I-I'm not sure I can go on vith out you V. I vill zhough, because of our daughter. She's going to vant some time vith you too." He kissed her on her soft cold lips before walking outside to see her family, their family, standing together holding each other. Tahlia ran up to him and hugged him. "Daddy, is- is she really dead?" "Ja Engel, she is. She vants you to keep loving her zhough. Go talk to her vith zhe ozzhers. I'm just going to lie down for a vhile. I promise I von't leave you." She nodded shakily and ran off into the truck. Kurt could hear her sobbing now. He could hear her pained cries.

Logan stepped out and walked up to Kurt. "Easy Elf, She's happier now. Fuck I ain't gonna lie to ya kid, she's probably pissed as hell she ain't here with ya and mini elf." "Ja I know." Logan patted him on the back. "Everything's gonna be okay." With that Kurt ported away to their room. He threw himself onto the bed and hugged her pillow tight to himself, inhaling her scent before passing out from stress and exhaustion.

Tahlia's POV:

I couldn't take looking at her anymore. I felt like she was just ripped away from Daddy and I. I ported to my room and flopped down onto my bed. I cried for what seemed like hours until I heard a knock. The strange thing was it didn't come from my bedroom door or the window, it came from the closet. Cautiously I grabbed my baseball bat and walked towards the door. I threw it open and nervously asked: "Who's there?" a pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared and I smelt sulfur just like when Daddy or I teleport. The eyes came closer as they stared at me I couldn't help but freeze in fear until it spoke. "Hello my child." "Who are you?" "I'm zhe vone who can bring your Mozzher back." "How?" I was paying more attention now listening closely and watching for any sign of a threat. "Simple, I just need you to come with me so that I may teach you a little bit my dear." I slowly reached into the closet trying to feel the body the eyes belonged to, completely oblivious to the closet light switch next to me. By the time I had realized it, it was too late I screamed at who I saw in my closet my Dad ported in my room in time for the being to chuckle and grab my arm before we both disappeared from my fearful looking Dad in my room.


	13. Search Parties, Lessons, and The Return

Kurt's POV:

I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. A man was in my daughter's closet, and the scary thing was he looked like me. I ran trying to get to her but it was too late, the man laughed and grabbed her before they both disappeared. I had called her name trying to see if she would come back before I ran out to get the others.

Original POV:

Kurt ported right in front of all of the other family members. "Help! Somevone just kidnapped Tahlia!" Eyes widened growls emitted from Logan in anger. "What the hell happened! What did you see?" "I-I'm not sure, I saw a man who looked like me, but he vas red, und he grabbed her arm und zhey disappeared!" The rest of the people stared at the blue young man in front of them. Juliet noticed a tear forming in the corner of his eye and walked up to him before wrapping her arms around his shoulders placing one hand on the back of his head in a comforting manner. "Hey, it's okay Kurt. We're going to get her back." She looked into his eyes softly and reassuringly. "I promise." Violet stepped up. "Me too." She charged her gun filling it with her stored bullets. "They couldn't have gone far."

Tahlia's POV:

I woke up on a large soft crimson bed. The first thing that rushed to my head was 'Where am I?' I wasn't expecting an answer. "You're in Limbo my Dear. It's a different dimension than your own." I jerked my head over to the man who looked like a red version of my father. "Who are you?" He started getting closer to the bed and I tensed getting ready to port, all he did was stop and wave his hand in the air. "I'm Azazel, and you child, are my granddaughter." "Whatever dude I'm out of here!" I tried to teleport away only to fail miserably nothing happened. Nothing at all. He chuckled at my failed attempt. I growled at him. "What did you do? Why can't I teleport?" He sat down on the edge of the bed next to me and rested a hand on my shoulder. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't touch me." He sighed before smirking and pulling me into a hug. "Let go weirdo! I'm not in the mood! I just lost my mother and you just up and kidnap me!"

"Azazel, who's in there with you?" I recognized that voice. I ran away from the bed and out of the room only to smack into a woman. "Ah! Huh? TJ? What are you doing here?" I was pulled into a huge hug. "Mom! I should ask you the same thing! Why are we here? What has he done to you?" "Shhh calm down. Azazel hasn't done anything to me love. He's trying to help me return to you and your father." I looked back at the tall man behind me. "It's true. I promise. I vould never hurt anyone who means so much to my son as you and your mother are." I slowly let go of my mom and looked at her nervously. "Don't worry Teej I won't disappear." I took that as my OK to go to the other adult and hug him tight. "Thank you so much grandpa." He froze for a second before hugging me back tightly. "You're quite welcome Darling." We spent the next few hours discussing how he needed my help in order to send my mother back. Apparently my father's bloodline contained a few magical beings; however the gift of magic skipped a generation and went straight to me.

The next few weeks, which Azazel explained only, went by hours in my world, so in my time I had only been here for a day. So far I had learned about how to open door ways like portals in order to teleport farther and making inanimate objects move through them. Next I was to learn how to move people and spirits through the portals. This took another good month, which was about a week in my time. The day had finally come. We were going home. "Hurry get through the portal!" Azazel helped my mother's spirit through the portal before helping me and porting in himself. We all landed in my room with a crash. It was a quiet one though; it seemed the house was asleep. Mom ran through the wall and outside into the truck and reconnected with herself.

Veronica's POV:

I was so proud of Tahlia she practiced so hard, and saved me. But now I was on a mission. I snuck back out of the truck and into the house. I had to see him. I rushed into our room, he was asleep, but it was plain to see it was not a pleasant dream running through his mind tonight. I walked over to his thrashing form, and kneeled down next to the bed. I began gently stroking his face. This calmed him some, but he still had a bit of a scowl on his face. I climbed into bed with him and gently kissed his ear before wrapping my arms around him tight.

Kurt's POV:

It's another lifeless morning as the sun shines in through the window and into my eyes I groan and try to get up, only to notice that someone is holding me back. I begin to slightly panic as the arms of said person pull me back against them I feel them shiver before snuggling right up against me. I grab the person who apparently is a 'her' as shown by her slender arms by the left wrist and freeze at the sight of _her _wedding ring. "Veronica" I whisper hoarsely. I slowly turn over in my guest's grasp and gasp. I couldn't control my next few actions which were to firstly, pull her to me in a tight hug which was apparently tight enough to wake her from loss of oxygen. "K-Kurt….can't breathe!" I quickly let go afraid I may damage her. I let her breathe a bit before catching her lips with mine and deeply kissing her. It felt so wonderful to feel her warm soft lips kiss me back.

Azazel's POV:

I hid in the shadows of my son's room watching him happily welcome his lover home. I watched him hold her close, letting her rest her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair and whispered loving things to her. I could tell he had found the right girl. She truly loved him just as much, if not more than he loved her, so much that she tried to make herself better, if possible, just for him. Then the entire room got still as he slowly let go of her, as if he were afraid she would disappear. He looked into her eyes; sadly, he let a few tears spill out before he started to speak. I could see the concern on her face. "Engel, Tahlia's gone. She vas kidnapped. I-I couldn't get to her in time…" She held him close and started giggling. His head snapped up and he looked at her with such disbelief. "Vhat's funny about zhat?" She silenced him with her finger, and kissed his fore head before grabbing his hand and standing up. "Come on." She pulled him off the bed, and led him out. Staying in the shadows I followed the couple into my granddaughter's room.

She was sleeping peacefully in her bed sprawled out under the covers. Veronica hugged Kurt's arm, and led him over to the bed. "See? She's fine. She saved me Kurt, I'm very proud of her." He reached out a hand and stroked his daughter's cheek. The more I think about it, the more I realize, this is how I wanted to raise my family. "Vhere did you take her?" "I didn't take her love, your father did." "Mien vhat?" I took that as my cue to appear. "Hello son."


End file.
